The present invention relates generally to camouflaging and, more specifically, to a multi-use camouflage covering and method of manufacture.
Many settings such as hunting and military operations require the use of camouflage clothing and coverings to assist the user from being detected by an animal, opponent, or adversary. Camouflage covering is utilized not only to disguise individuals, but is often used to cloak supplies, equipment, vehicles, weapons, and the like.
The most advantageous concealment apparel possesses a natural, three-dimensional camouflage effect. Such a disguise efficiently blends with background objects and foliage to obscure the wearer or the covered object, making him or it imperceptible to the observer.
Many attempts have been made to design a suitable and effective camouflage covering. Examples of such camouflage covers may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,871 to Brandt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,898 to Strathmore; U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,142 to Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,765 to Meyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,289 to Hale; U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,124 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,848 to Shamblin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,460 to Cox; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,659 to Tibljas. In view of the present invention, however, these devices are seen to be variously disadvantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,898, for example, discloses a three-dimensional alternative configuration assembled on a wire base. This type of camouflage covering is constructed of teased and dyed steel wool secured to a base of chicken wire. While a marginally effective three-dimensional screen, the wire-type construction poses a hindrance to portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,460 discloses strips of nylon attached to a mesh base designed to be worn as a poncho. The strips are sewn or glued at one end and the other end swings freely. One disadvantage of the sewing attachment method is the time involved in sewing each individual strip to the mesh base. While gluing may be faster, glued strips are likely not held as securely as sewn strips; thus, an advantage saved in time may be offset by the disadvantage of potential strip loss. Another disadvantage is the strips themselves. The strips are formed from pieces of fabric which have a tendency to bunch up in use; thereby, allowing the wearer to be distinguished from his surroundings. In the past, this disadvantage has been endured with the belief that through repeated usage, the edges will begin to fray creating a more realistic look. However, using a disguise that is not realistic, even for a limited period of time, may be unacceptable in many situations.
An alternative variation, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,848, utilizes a base of traditional camouflage battle dress uniform (BDU) in lieu of mesh. This provides a more comfortable disguise; however, the patented device uses snaps to attach bound and fringed strips to the underlying BDU. Unfortunately, snaps may become disengaged if pulled inadvertently, dented from use and no longer able to close properly; and/or pull free of the base fabric creating a hole therein and necessitating repair. Furthermore, the form of the bound and frayed strips is seen to be disadvantageous in appearance, in that coverage by the frayed portions may not be adequate in length, distribution, or orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,659 describes a ghillie suit, wherein the disadvantage of high cost is lessened through a self-described easy and efficient method of manufacture. The suit is constructed on a camouflage base with a matrix of loop members mounted thereon. The loop members are intended to serve the same function as the previously discussed strips. The reported advantage of easy manufacture may be achieved by the method of attachment, that is, gluing or sewing the loops to the base web. However, the same attachment method that saves time creates disadvantages. The attached looping design prevents the fabric from fraying. This inhibits the realistic nature of the disguise. Furthermore, loops inherently hook around and catch on surrounding branches and brush. These disadvantages directly effect the successful concealment of an individual.
It is, therefore, readily apparent that there is a need for camouflage covering and apparel which will allow for quick, cost-effective creation of realistic three-dimensional camouflage covering that is easily portable, naturally frayed in appearance, and securely assembled without the use of loops or snaps; thus, preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing an apparatus and method of manufacture which will allow for quick, cost-effective creation of realistic three-dimensional camouflage covering and apparel that is easily portable, naturally frayed in appearance, and securely assembled without the use of loops or snaps.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in one embodiment is camouflage covering fabricated by the method of tying strands of jute, in the form of twine or thread, to netting. The netting may be formed into an integrally formed garment, such as a poncho, or may be overlaid or attached to clothing or common military camouflage uniforms.
In one form, the present device can be overlaid on a coat and/or pants, such as a battle dress uniform (BDU). Preferably, an additional piece of camouflage fabric is attached to the back outer shoulder surface of the BDU coat to provide a face flap, or hood. Fabric netting is placed on the exterior surface of the BDU and face flap, and is trimmed to cover the face flap and fully surround the arm, leg and torso regions.
Forming a grid-like pattern covering the suit, the netting is preferably sewn to the BDU with non-scented waxed dental floss, and secured to the BDU at each net corner knot. Preferably, an adhesive is applied over the sewn knots to further secure the attachment.
Preferably, four to eight pounds of jute strand is cut to lengths of 18 to 24 inches. The strands may be dyed at this stage, or, alternatively, may be dye-processed in full garment form, as described more fully below. Dye colors are chosen to best approximate the brush, terrain, and season of the ghillie suit""s intended use. A preferred camouflage color arrangement includes four colors, with approximately two-thirds of the cut jute strand dyed a predominant base color, and the remaining cut jute strand, in preferably even proportions, dyed in three accessory colors.
Small groups of base color jute strand cuttings, preferably four to five strands, are tied to one side, or to each of the four sides, of each net square on the grid that is sewn and glued to the BDU. Preferably, each jute strand grouping is tied at the midpoint of either one side or of each of the four sides of each net square. Preferably, each jute strand grouping is aligned and each knot is centered so as to create equal hanging lengths. After the entire suit is covered with the base color jute strand cuttings in the aforementioned arrangement, the accessory color jute strand cuttings may be added.
The accessory color jute strand cuttings are tied to the net squares on the grid that is sewn and glued to the BDU, to which the base color jute strand cuttings are tied. The arrangement of the accessory color jute strand groupings is variable with respect to the base color jute strand cuttings. Preferably, each accessory color jute strand grouping is aligned and each knot is centered so as to create equal hanging lengths. Each accessory color jute strand grouping is tied adjacent to a base color jute strand grouping on one of the four sides of a net square until adequate coverage and overall color variation is obtained.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a netting is formed into an integrally formed garment, such as a hooded poncho. Advantageously of this form, the front torso portion may be removed along the lower sleeve seam line, resulting in a poncho-style ghillie suit adapted for use in crawling along the ground. A similar effect can, of course, be had with the BDU-attached ghillie suit.
The process of the present invention further provides that the jute strands may be attached in their natural color, and dyed at a later stage in the assembly. In such alternative dying process, the entire device is dyed with a base color and allowed to dry. Subsequently, various other colors are sprayed on the garment, in random fashion or according to a preferred pattern, in order to achieve the desired camouflage appearance.
Other embodiments of the device of the present invention are contemplated wherein the base net is cut and dimensioned to cover various sized objects such as a weapon, a foxhole, a vehicle, or the like.
Thus, an object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a camouflage covering or ghillie suit which is quickly and cost-effectively fabricated.
Another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a realistic three-dimensional camouflage covering or ghillie suit.
Yet another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a naturally frayed camouflage covering or ghillie suit through the use of jute strand.
Still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a camouflage covering or ghillie suit that may be trimmed for a custom fit.
Yet still another object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a camouflage covering or ghillie suit that is securely assembled without the use of snaps.
Another and further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a poncho-style ghillie suit without a front torso region that is suitable for crawling on the ground.
Still another and further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a camouflage covering or ghillie suit that is light weight, comfortable to wear, and convenient to fold and roll for insertion into a backpack or other carrying container.
Yet still another and further object, feature, and advantage of the present invention is to provide a method of quickly and cost-effectively creating camouflage covering and ghillie suits.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.